In this shirt
by CrewTing823
Summary: En el viento, pude escucharte como decías mi nombre, y conservé ese sonido. Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido, en nuestro arcoiris, pero ahora, nuestro arcoiris se ha ido. The Irrepressibles - In This Shirt. Pareja: James/Severus.


Los ojos de Severus miran con seriedad aquel cielo estrellado, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

\- Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad Severus? – pregunto Dumbledore a su lado, con aquel tono cansado y que demostraba lo acabado que se encontraba – solo que nunca quisiste aceptar su final.

Severus no respondió, no supo por qué, pero no respondió. Quizás porque quería ignorar aquel dolor que crecía en su pecho, aquella culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos o aquel nudo en su garganta.

\- Siempre lo supiste, pero jamás quisiste aceptarlo, James Potter de un modo u otro tenía que morir. -Siguió el director ahora mirando a su alrededor, el Bosque Prohibido les rodeaba– No había forma de que lo salvaras, de que llegaras a tiempo.

\- No me tortures más, Albus – susurro Severus frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sabias su final, así como sabes el mío. – continuó – así como tampoco podrás evitarlo.

\- Podría haber llegado a tiempo…- la voz de Severus sonó ahogada y desvió su mirada rápidamente.

Dumbledore lo miro fijamente, sintiendo pena por aquel que parecía tener un sufrimiento eterno.

 _ **James río fuertemente, mientras veía el rostro herido de Severus Snape, quien solo maldecía desde el suelo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede, Snape? – preguntó James con tono burlón- ¿Demasiado cansado como para seguir de pie?**_

 _ **Severus frunció el ceño, sintiendo otro tipo de dolor, uno que se encontraba creciendo en su pecho con fuerza y desgarrando todo a su paso.**_

 _ **\- No seré yo quien se canse de estar de pie, Potter. – susurró con tono amenazador, James enarco ambas cejas, sin dejar de sonreír– llegará el tiempo en el que te canses y te dejaras caer… -En ese punto James fruncía el ceño con enojo - …Y cuando ese momento llegue, estaré riendo de lo más lindo mientras tu culo se quema en el infierno.**_

 _ **Snape sintió el puño de Potter estrellar contra su mejilla, sacándole un quejido de dolor.**_

\- Es hora de dejarle ir, Severus. - dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro de cansancio.

Severus le miró con sorpresa, sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

\- No puedo. - susurro y trago con fuerza.

 ** _Severus trato de alcanzar el libro que aquel día había pedido el profesor de Artes Oscuras, sin embargo y a pesar de ponerse en puntillas, aun no lo alcanza._**

 **Miró a su alrededor con f** **rustración, buscando las escaleras que le ayudarían mucho en esos momentos, sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lado.**

 **Observó el libro fijamente, tratando de pensar y solo una idea se le vino a la mente, miró nuevamente a su alrededor en busca de la bibliotecaria, pero no se encontraba cerca, así que puso sus manos sobre el estante y lo empujo con fuerza, pudo ver como los libros se movían levemente.**

 **\- Mierda. - susurro.**

 **Volvió a empujar con más fuerza, pero aun así nada pasaba, podría escalarlo pero no tenía motivos por los cuales morir por una estantería sobre él, aun no le daría el privilegio a Potter de verlo morir y menos de una forma tan ridícula.**

 **Podía imaginarse en El Profeta.**

 **"Un alumno muere por una estantería que cayó sobre él."**

 **Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando con más fuerza y algunos libros habían caído a sus dos lados, solo supo cuando ya tenía una pila de libros sobre él.**

 **Frunció el ceño con enojo y con lentitud levanto la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con el libro que había querido agarrar en un principio.**

 **Aun sobre la estantería.**

 **\- Merlín se puede ir bien a la mierda. - soltó rápidamente, con odio y comenzó a subir la estantería – nadie me jode… - quedó en silencio y quieto, con un pie sobre la estantería – bueno, solo el grupo de trogloditas de Gryffindor, pero eso es porque soy débil…- comenzó a escalar nuevamente y después de unos segundos quedo en silencio – pero no me joden en ese modo… sino en el modo de molestar, de hechizarme… de todas formas no soy débil, es solo que no me dan el tiempo suficiente para defenderme.**

 **Escucho una risa que parecía ahogada y miro a su alrededor rápidamente, sin encontrar a nadie y solo soltó una maldición en voz baja.**

 **\- Debo estar delirando de fiebre como para que oiga la risa de Potter, necesitare que Lucius me Sicologise… ¿Así lo llamo Regulus? – alcanzo el libro y sonrió levemente, sin embargo pudo escuchar la risa ahora más fuerte.**

 **Se soltó de la estantería olvidando donde estaba y callo sobre los libros con fuerza, soltando un gritito de sorpresa ante el impacto.**

 **\- Snape, Snape…- escuchó la voz de Potter y lo miró sacarse la capa de invisibilidad que ya conocía de alguna vez, cuando había salido en la noche de su sala común y se había topado con Sirius Black, quien al no querer que los descubrieran, saco aquella magnifica capa.**

 **\- Potter…- susurro con odio – debí haber sabido que eras tú.**

 **\- ¿Sicologise? – James enarco ambas cejas y se carcajeo ante el sonrojo de Severus.**

\- Puedes, Severus… sé que puedes dejarlo ir, así como una vez dejaste ir a Lily Evans podrás hacerlo con James Potter.

\- Lily solo era una amiga… mi mejor amiga, pero podía dejarla ir.

\- ¿Qué era James, Severus? – preguntó Albus – era solo tu enemigo, algo más fácil de olvidar que una amiga.

\- Para mí no era solo mi enemigo… - soltó Severus temblando levemente.

\- El dolor hace más fuerte a las personas… pero creo, Severus… que a ti solo te está debilitando.

Severus apretó los puños y se negó a mirar al director de Hogwarts, aquel que muy pronto moriría y en manos de él.

 ** _James miro fijamente los ojos negros de Severus, que tampoco podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos cafés oscuros._**

 _ **Sintió la mano de James cerrarse sobre su muñeca y acercarlo a su cuerpo, pasando su otro brazo sobre la cadera del pelinegro y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.**_

 _ **\- No me olvides… - pidió James en un susurro, rozando sus labios con los de Severus, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto.**_

\- Una vez… un alumno llegó a mi despacho llorando porque no sabía que hacer respecto a la persona con la que estaba en secreto de los demás.- habló Albus – mi consejo fue que lo dejara.

\- Y te hice caso… - susurro Severus y sollozo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Fue el mejor consejo que te di, Severus…Lily era quien debía estar con James para que la profecía se cumpliera.

Severus no lo pudo evitar, sollozo con fuerza, de una forma tan desgarradora que sorprendió hasta al mismísimo Director.

\- Y seguí tu consejo… - volvió a susurrar – te obedecí…

 _ **Severus miro con sus ojos llorosos a James, quien se encontraba en el suelo sollozando con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.**_

 _ **\- No me dejes… - vollozo James – si… si lo que quieres es que todos sepan de lo nuestro, entonces se lo diré a todos… pero no me dejes.**_

 _ **\- No es eso, James. – Severus se arrodillo frente al castaño e hizo que lo mirase – esto no puede ser… estas confundido… amas a Lily Evans y así será siempre… esto solo es confusión de dos adolescentes que necesitaban un poco de amor… y decidieron probar del equivocado.**_

 _ **\- Eso no es cierto, Severus. – exclamo James abrazándolo con fuerza – te amo, lo puedo asegurar… lo de Lily fue pasajero… esto no… jamás me sentí tan bien con alguien como lo hago contigo… así que no me dejes, por favor.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento. - Severus abrazo con fuerza a James, que sollozo débilmente – lo siento, James.**_

\- Jamás debí hacerte caso… - dijo Severus – quizá aún podría haber estado junto a él.

\- Quizá. – Albus suspiro – O quizá también él podría haber sido quien dejara de amarte y buscar a Lily Evans.

\- Jamás deje de amarlo. - la voz de Severus sonó inexpresiva.

\- Pero él en algún momento lo hizo. - respondió Albus.

Los labios de Severus temblaron y miro el cielo nuevamente.

\- Amó a Lily cuando se dio la oportunidad de olvidarte… y solo quedaste como un recuerdo del primer amor adolescente.

Severus no quería escuchar aquello, no quería escuchar la verdad… él no quería saber cómo James había dejado de amarlo, porque él jamás pudo olvidarlo, jamás pudo dejar de recordar todas sus caricias o sus palabras de amor.

\- Lo acepto. – dijo repentinamente, haciendo que Albus le mirara con sorpresa – acepto que haya dejado de amarme, acepto que siempre supe como terminaría todo, acepto que Lily era mejor que yo y acepto que fui yo quien le dejó.

\- Severus, tienes que tratar de olvida…- susurro Albus, pero fue interrumpido por el pocionista, que se giró hacia él con decisión en su mirada.

\- Acepto todo… - susurro – acepto que lo perdí por mi estupidez, acepto que jamás habríamos estado juntos hasta la muerte, como siempre decía James… acepto que nunca supe apreciarlo lo suficiente, lo acepto… lo hago, lo acepto.

Albus pudo ver como las lágrimas humedecían las pálidas mejillas del profesor.

\- Pero… - Severus sonrió con triste y Albus pudo decir, que jamás, en todos sus años de vida, había visto una sonrisa tan llena de triste y dolor - …No puedo aceptar algo, Albus.

\- ¿Qué, Severus? – pregunto con una voz llena de tristeza.

Severus se giró dándole la espalda, mirando las estrellas.

\- No puedo aceptar que me hagas olvidarle, porque es lo único que me queda de él… no lo puedo aceptar.

Sintió el viento soplar con fuerza, las estrellas tiritaron y la escuchó… escuchó su risa, burlándose de él y llamándole, dirigió su vista hacia los arboles frente a él, a unos metros vio la figura de James recargado contra un árbol y mirándole con una sonrisa burlona.

Miró el cielo y encontró la estrella más brillante de todas, escucho una risa lejana y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

 _ **\- ¿Vez las estrellas? – cuando James vio el asentimiento de Severus, lo abrazo con fuerza – cada noche, cuando las estrellas salgan… trata de decidir cuál es la más brillante de todas y cuando te decidas, piensa que me burlo de ti… trata de escuchar mi lejana risa porque te has quedado como idiota tratando de buscar la más brillante sin ningún motivo en especial y por favor… ríe…**_

 _ **Porque eso significa que aún no te has olvidado de mí.**_


End file.
